It's A Wonderful Life
by boomtrain
Summary: Post-Glease. Blaine is feeling depressed after his encounter with Kurt and wishes they had never kissed, thinking it would have made his life so much easier. Luckily, an unexpected friend comes along and shows Blaine just how wrong he is. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, ever, and I've been debating for days whether I should even post it. I don't really expect people to read it, but if you do, reviews and stuff would be greatly appreciated. So, hopefully this doesn't suck too much... **

** PS: Yes, in case anyone noticed, I shamelessly stole this idea from an episode of That 70's show, also titled "It's A Wonderful Life" if anyone wanted to watch it.**

** Kurt, Blaine, and all other characters in this story belong to Glee, which belongs to Ryan Murphy and the other creators, who are pretty much the awesomest people in the universe as far as I'm concerned.**

** I'm rambling...**

** Enjoy!**

_Relationships are about trust. And I don't trust you anymore._

Blaine was lying in bed, Kurt's words from earlier that night echoing around his head repeatedly and rendering him completely devastated. And not just because of the harsh reality that things were over between him and Kurt. But because he knew how much he'd hurt him. The obvious catch in Kurt's voice, the tears in his eyes that he had to fight not to shed, and the finality of his tone said it all: what Blaine did to him was unforgivable.

_I was stupid to come back. Rachel's right. This isn't home anymore._

Staring hopelessly at the ceiling, Blaine wondered exactly what Kurt had meant by that. _This isn't home anymore. _Did that mean he wasn't going to come back again? The thought of never seeing Kurt again made his already broken heart ache even more. _I hate myself, _he thought, _I really, truly hate myself. Kurt was my soulmate, the best thing that ever happened to me, and I ruined everything. He'll never take me back after this. I don't expect him to. _

Blaine glanced at the clock beside his bed. 3 am. He wasn't surprised- he'd barely been able to sleep since he cheated on Kurt, and seeing him tonight pretty much guaranteed that this was going to be yet another sleepless night. He was too depressed for sleeping, and realized he was going to end up in a very dark place if he didn't think some happy thoughts fast. So, as much as he knew it was a bad idea, he closed his eyes and thought back to his very first kiss with Kurt.

"_What's that?"_

_Kurt looked up at him with sad, tired eyes. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."_

"_Well, finish up." He replied lightly. "I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice."_

_Kurt's eyes lit up, an eager smile spreading across his elfish face. "Do tell."_

_Blaine paused for a moment, seeming almost doubtful, but then spoke with his usual confidence. "Candles, by Hey Monday."_

_Kurt raised his eyebrows, looking pleasantly surprised. "I'm impressed." He said, setting down his tube of superglue. "You're usually so 'Top 40.'"_

"_Well," Blaine sighed, taking a seat next to Kurt "I just wanted something a little more... emotional."_

_Kurt's smile grew a little smaller, his eyes moving absently back and forth. "...Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He asked cautiously._

_Blaine sighed, turning his eyes away from Kurt's gaze. He knew he needed to tell him. If he didn't do it now, he never would. It was time for him to take a chance. "Kurt, there is a moment," he started, looking back into Kurt's blue-green-gray eyes "When you say to yourself... 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"_

_Blaine took a short pause to shift in his chair and place his hand over Kurt's. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week," he continued, "that was a moment for me. About you."_

_Kurt's expression, though slightly bewildered, begged him to go on. _

"_You..." he breathed, struggling to find the right words, "you move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

_Kurt didn't reply, but his expression softened, and a nervous smile took over his face. Knowing this was his chance, Blaine leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Kurt's. As their lips locked, Kurt inhaled sharply, moving his hand to Blaine's cheek and drawing the kiss out for as long as he could. _

_Blaine didn't want the kiss to end either- it was full and sweet and beautiful and something he'd been wanting to do forever- but he eventually pulled himself away and sat back down in his own chair. "Um," he said, grinning like a dork "we should... we should practice."_

"_I thought we were." Kurt answered with a nervous giggle. _

_And they kiss again. _

Blaine opened his eyes, now pooling with tears.

"Why did I have to go there?" He wondered aloud. The sweet memory of his first kiss with Kurt provided momentary comfort, but made coming back to reality all the more painful. That had been a defining moment in his life. From that moment on, he was Kurt's and Kurt was his. They would love each other forever. Or so he thought. Blaine didn't know if he could handle life on his own now that it was all over. He found himself thinking of that Tennyson quote:

_Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all._

"Bull. Shit." Blaine whispered. What a stupid quote. "I wish I'd never kissed him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Blaine started up, looking frantically about his room. "Who's there?" He asked nervously.

"Over here."

Blaine looked to the foot of his bed, where the voice had been coming from, and almost passed out upon seeing who it was. "Whoa." His jaw dropped. "You're... me. As Teen Angel from Grease."

"Why, yes. Yes I am." Teen Angel Blaine said pleasantly.

"But... but... what..." Real Blaine stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, let's get one thing straight." Teen Angel answered. "You're seriously sleep deprived. I'm a figment of your imagination. But nonetheless, I'm here to prove you wrong."

"Prove me wrong?" Blaine was confused. "Prove me wrong about what?"

"You wished that you'd never kissed Kurt." Teen Angel stated flatly. "I'm here to prove to you that it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

Blaine grumbled incoherently, flopping back onto his pillow. "Like anyone could convince me of that."

"Well, we'll just have to see now, won't we?" Teen Angel sang, grabbing his hand. "Brace yourself. It's going to be a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was going to wait until tomorrow to write this next chapter, but after I was done with the first chapter I got so excited about what would happen next that I wanted to just keep on writing. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up posting a third chapter tonight as well.**

**Also, I want to extend a GINORMOUS thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story so far. It's already so much more feedback than what I was expecting but I really enjoy hearing from readers, so keep it coming!**

**Once again, all credit goes to the amazing creators of Glee, and to the super wonderful, super talented, and super handsome Chris Colfer/Darren Criss for playing these awesome characters. **

**And now... Chapter 2!**

A blinding flash of white appeared, and suddenly Blaine found himself standing next to Teen Angel back at Dalton, watching an exchange between Kurt and himself.

"I don't understand." said Blaine. "What are we doing at Dalton?"

Teen Angel rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Blaine? I came from your subconscious, I know you were just dreaming about this place. Doesn't this seem familiar?"

Blaine took in the scene around him. Kurt. Himself. Sitting together. A tiny casket on the table in front of them.

"Our first kiss." He whispered, so quietly that Teen Angel almost didn't hear him. "Don't tell me you're going to make me watch it again."

"Oh contraire." Teen Angel replied smoothly, not taking his eyes off of the scene in front of him. "Just watch."

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Past Kurt asked Past Blaine.

"Well..." Past Blaine started, looking nervous. "I just..." _Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._

"I... don't know. I guess I realized you were right. About me. And my ball hogging."

I'm... so happy that these guys see me as a leader. But, you know, what kind of leader would I be if I didn't give everyone a chance to shine?" He finished with a nervous laugh.

_Well. _Blaine thought._ This isn't right. _

"Oh." Past Kurt sighed, sounding slightly disappointed. "Well, I... I think that's really great of you." He shot him a weak smile. "And I'm sorry if I sounded... spiteful about you getting all the solos. I'm honestly just jealous of your incredible talent."

Past Blaine blushed and turned away, hoping Kurt wouldn't see his newly flushed cheeks. "Well, then." he cleared his throat awkwardly and turned back. "I guess... I guess we should get rehearsing."

"And there you have it." Teen Angel cut in, freezing the scene that had been playing out in front of them. "You and Kurt never kissed."

"Uh. Thanks." Blaine said unsurely. "So, this was... cool. But if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to bed."

"Oh, no way." Teen Angel laughed. "We're just getting started."

Another flash surrounded them, and once again Blaine found himself standing next to Teen Angel. They were in a different room this time. The choir room, where the Warblers practiced.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer? It's only four, and dinner isn't until-"

"It's not that I don't want to." Past Kurt laughed. "But I have a big sociology test tomorrow, and classes are way harder here than at McKinley. I need to study." He started to walk out the door.

"Kurt, wait."

Past Kurt turned back around. "Yeah?"

Past Blaine had the deer-in-headlights look in his eyes. _Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him. _

"Never mind." he said sheepishly. "You were really good today."

"Thanks. You too." Past Kurt smiled at him and walked out.

Blaine could see Past Blaine all but melting into his shoes because of that smile. He couldn't blame him. Kurt's smile was heartbreaking and his lips were kissable as hell. He of all people would know that.

Past Blaine watched Past Kurt walk away, and flung himself down on one of the stylish leather couches once he was out of eyeshot and earshot.

"Ughhhhh!" he groaned into one of the cushions. "Stupid!" He smacked himself in the forehead. "Stupid, stupid stupid! Why couldn't you just tell him?"

Teen Angel froze the scene again, turning to Blaine with a knowing smirk.

"Alright." Blaine rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I get it. I would've regretted not kissing him. But that's still nothing compared to the pain of losing him."

"Well," Teen Angel replied, "As I said, our night has just begun. Let's fast forward a little, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I was right. I posted a third chapter. No fourth chapter tonight, though, I promised myself I'd go to bed. Anyway, this chapter is a bit long- there's a lot that I wanted to get out.**

**I am on winter break from school right now, so I imagine I'll get this story done pretty quickly over the course of the next few days, but I can't promise the same if I decide to write another fic when I'm done with this one. Free time is kind of a rarity for me when school's in session.**

**Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, as well as the favorites and the following. **

**Credit goes to the creators of Glee. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them. Glee is way too cool to associate with me.**

Flash. The Dalton choir room again. Past Blaine was sitting by himself on one of the couches, looking nervous. Just as he pulled out his phone to check the time, Past Kurt appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." he said quietly.

Past Blaine looked up, startled yet relieved. "Kurt! Hey! I was wondering what was taking you so long." His eyes scanned Past Kurt's body curiously, as something seemed very unusual. "Hey, why aren't you in uniform?"

Kurt strode over to the couch where Blaine was sitting and took a seat next to him. "I went to McKinley today." He paused for a moment and looked down at his hands. "To see Karofsky."

"By yourself?" Past Blaine exclaimed, worried. "Why didn't you take me with you? After what he threatened to do to you, Kurt-"

Kurt cut him off, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I wasn't by myself. My dad was there, and his dad was there, and Figgins and Mr. Schue were there. We had a meeting."

Past Blaine relaxed a little. "Oh." he breathed. "A meeting. What about?"

"Karofsky started... an anti-bullying club at McKinley." Kurt laughed at the irony, rolling his eyes a little. "With Santana. They did it so I'd transfer back. They figured if they could achieve that, then they'd get the votes for prom king and queen, and-"

"Wait... what?" Past Blaine was looking a little panicky. "Kurt, you're not actually thinking of going back there are you? You can't leave Dalton! The Warblers need you!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine." he really did look sorry. "But McKinley's a safer place now. And I miss my friends. And... let's be completely honest. I don't fit in here."

Past Blaine's eyes were filling with tears. "Kurt..." he choked, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Kurt sighed sadly, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I'll miss you too." he murmured.

Freeze. Blaine cut in before Teen Angel could comment. "Don't say it, okay? I know I would've regretted it if I let Kurt go back to McKinley without ever letting him know how I felt. But you have no idea how much pain I'm in right now."

Teen Angel Blaine rolled his eyes. "Please. This is nothing. Hold my hand, we're taking another little trip forward."

Flash.

Blaine was surprised to find himself in a dirty public bathroom, cheesy techno music playing on the other side of the door.

"Wait a minute." Blaine said, his stomach churning as he realized where they were. "Are we...?"

"In the bathroom at Scandals?" Teen Angel finished for him. "Why yes we are. Now, if you'll turn your attention to the handicap stall."

"Sebastian, stop." A voice on the other end of the stall door said. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Come on," whispered Past Sebastian's easily distinguishable voice. "Just relax. It's no big deal."

Blaine was disgusted. He'd always thought Sebastian was sleazy, but he never knew he was _this_ sleazy. What he was more disgusted with, however, was that the other voice in that stall was his own, and he heard it give a sigh of submission before his ears were graced with the sounds of slopping kissing and zippers unzipping.

"Please," Blaine pleaded to Teen Angel, "_Please _don't tell me that I'm about to have sex with _Sebastian _in the handicap stall at Scandals."

Teen Angel laughed darkly. "First time, too. Doesn't get much more special."

Blaine looked nauseous. "No."

"I know this seems unreal to you, but consider the facts." Teen Angel said, trying to sound comforting and failing. "Sebastian asks you out. You don't yet know that he's a complete asshat, and you don't have Kurt as a reason to say no."

"Get me out of here." Blaine was now dangerously close to blowing chunks all over the bathroom. "I don't want to hear or see this. Take me somewhere else. Now."

"Perfect!" Teen Angel chirped. "I know just where to take you next." Flash.

"Between the Sheets?" Blaine said curiously, "What are we doing at Between the Sheets?"

"You'll see." Teen Angel gestured in front of him.

Blaine's eyes followed Teen Angel's gesture, his heart jumping into his throat when he saw that Teen Angel had been gesturing to none other than Past Kurt, who was flipping through a book of sheet music.

"Alright." Blaine began to regain his composure. "So Kurt's here. He used to come here for all of his sheet music, what's the big deal?"

Teen Angel didn't answer, but rather fixed his gaze on a blonde boy about his age curiously peeking at Kurt from behind one of the displays.

"What's with that guy over there?" Blaine asked, noting that Teen Angel had wanted him to notice the boy. Then it dawned on him. "No." Blaine started to sweat. "That isn't... Is that... Chandler?"

"You're good." Teen Angel remarked. "That's Chandler."

Blaine felt a burning in his chest. "I _hate _that guy." He said through gritted teeth. "Kurt and I almost broke up because of him."

"Mhmm." Teen Angel Blaine replied, still focusing on the scene in front of them. "Well. Bear in mind as we watch this that there is no 'You and Kurt.'"

Both watched as Past Chandler took a deep breath and made his way over to Kurt. "Excuse me? I'm _so_ sorry to bother you," Chandler started upon reaching his destination, "but that hippopotamus head brooch is _awesome._"

Kurt blushed and smiled, looking up from the book he'd been leafing through. "Thanks!" he accepted the compliment happily.

"That whole outfit is amazing," Chandler continued, "you must get compliments all the time."

"I don't, actually." he shrugged lightheartedly and extended his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

Chandler immediately accepted his handshake. "Chandler Teale, I go to North Lima High. I've got an audition next week and I'm _dying _to do 'Rainbow High' from 'Evita' but the guy just said they were sold out..." he raised his voice so the guy working behind the counter could hear, "...which is a _preposterous_ lie."

"What are you auditioning for?"

"Uh, the musical theater program at NYU?"

"That's so funny, I'm auditioning for NYADA, my callback's in a couple weeks."

"NYADA callback? Oo la la!" Chandler squealed eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What song are you doing?"

"Okay, pause." Blaine interrupted the exchange, annoyed "I see what you're doing. You think that Kurt and Chandler are gonna start going out just because Kurt and I aren't together here. But take a look at the guy, he's a total dork! And he's way too flambouyant, even for Kurt."

"That so?" Teen Angel retorted. "Kurt looks pretty happy to me."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and Chandler. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Chandler had moved closer to Kurt and was speaking a mile a minute, with Kurt giggling at everything he said. He did seem happy.

"Fine." Blaine admitted. "He looks happy. So what? All he and Chandler ever did was text."

"Right," Teen Angel answered, "and you called him out on it before things got too serious. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to reiterate this, but _you are no longer in the picture._"

Flash. Breadstix. Teen Angel didn't need to say anything. Blaine immediately saw why he had brought him there.

"They're on a date." Blaine said, his heart falling into his stomach.

"Okay, okay." Chandler sounded positively giddy. "Next question."

Kurt nodded, ready to answer.

"How many boyfriends have you had before?"

"Oh, God." Kurt buried his face in his hands, laughing tiredly. "Don't even get me started on my boy troubles of the past."

"Oh, come on." Chandler kicked him playfully under the table. "I answered all your questions. It's your turn."

Kurt sighed, looking off into the distance with a goofy smile on his face. "Okay, this is going to sound so lame. You know my stepbrother, Finn? You met him, right?"

Chandler nodded.

"Before he was my stepbrother, I actually had the biggest crush on him. He's straight, of course, so that was one major flaw, not to mention slightly homophobic. Mind you, he's gotten much better since our parents got married, but my flirting with him ended in a complete disaster."

Chandler smiled at him sadly. "That's all?"

"Oh God no. After I got over Finn, a new kid named Sam moved here and joined the New Directions. I could tell from the first time I saw him that his hair was dyed, and I was convinced he was gay. I even paired up with him for a duet competition we were having. I was really happy, but Finn confronted me and said I shouldn't force Sam to sing with me. Sam _was_ actually straight, not that I knew it at the time, and Finn told me that if Sam sang with me then it would just make him a target for all the bullies that already tormented me so much for being gay. So I set him free, too."

"I'm sorry." Chandler reached over and patted Past Kurt's arm. "Seriously though. You've only had experience with straight guys?"

It was then that Kurt's smile significantly shrunk. "No." He answered quietly.

Chandler gave him an expectant look.

"When the bullying situation at McKinley got really bad, it was all because of this one guy. His name was Dave Karofsky. He was on the football team, and he was always shoving me into lockers and calling me names. Well, one day after he shoved me, I chased after him, into the locker room. I called him out on being such a homophobe and he..." Kurt swallowed what was obviously a lump in his throat. "He kissed me. He was gay, but he was in the closet and terrified of coming out. So he took it all out on me."

"Oh my God." Chandler breathed. "I'm so sorry. Look, we can change the subject if you don't want to keep-"

"It's okay." Kurt cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's actually nice to talk to someone about all this. You've been a total sweetheart."

"Alright then." Chandler blushed and leaned forward. "Go on."

"After Karofsky kissed me, he was so scared that I was gonna out him. Of course, I never would've done that, but... he threatened to kill me if I did."

Chandler's eyes widened. "He did not."

"He did." Kurt answered, twirling his straw around his glass of Diet Coke. "When I told my dad about it, we went to the principal and Karofsky was expelled, and for a while I really felt safe at McKinley. But then the school board vetoed his expulsion, and he came back. When my dad found out, he transferred me to Dalton Academy."

Suddenly, Kurt grew very quiet, casting his eyes downward.

This body language was not lost on Chandler. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I met a guy there." Kurt blurted, turning bright red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that it's just... He was amazing. He really was, and he helped me so much. I actually knew him before I even transferred to Dalton, and he was always making me feel better about my situation. He was gay too, so he knew what I was going through. Anyway, when I transferred we got really, really close, and..." his cheeks reddened even more. "There was actually a time when I thought he liked me... the way that I liked him. He even chose me to be his duet partner at Regionals, which was huge. But, he never made a move. So I guess I made it all up in my head."

"Oof." Chandler sighed sympathetically. "Been there. Sucks, doesn't it."

"Yeah." Kurt sighed, the faraway look returning to his eyes. "Sucks. We promised we'd keep in touch after I went back to McKinley, and we did for a while, but, I don't know, I guess things got awkward and he lost interest, because he started texting me less and less, and then after a while he just stopped altogether."

Teen Angel froze the scene, prepared to hear Blaine's feigned disinterest. Instead, he found him looking rather distraught, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Well, for one thing," Blaine began, trying to collect himself, "It's really hard to watch the love of your life go on a date with... with a guy that you knew he had a thing for. And I know this didn't really happen but now that Kurt and I are broken up... it just reminded me that he has other options. And there's nothing to stop him from being with Chandler, or anyone else, anymore."

Teen Angel nodded understandingly.

"Also," Blaine added, "it didn't help that they were sitting in the exact same booth where Kurt asked me to junior prom."

"So I guess you don't want me to show you Kurt and Chandler's wedding, then."

As if Blaine hadn't been devastated enough already, he broke down at the mention of this, burying his face in his hands and sobbing.

"Hey now, don't be sad." Teen Angel soothed. "They have a lot of chemistry. It's not surprising that they'd end up together if you weren't around."

"I know." Blaine sniffed.

"If it helps, you get to marry Sebastian."

"That doesn't help at all."

"Oh, good." Teen Angel Blaine murmured to himself. "Because he cheats on you with the pool boy."

"See!" Blaine cried, unable to control himself any longer. "This is why I wish I'd never kissed Kurt! I know now, after being with him, that my life would've sucked if we'd never been together! But here, in this- this... alternate timeline... I don't know that. I don't know how much it hurts to have Kurt and then lose him, I don't know how wrong it would be for me to end up with Sebastian... It just seems like life here would be easier. Sure, I'd struggle still, but, I guess I feel like it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Alright." Teen Angel said quietly. "I get it. I see that you're in pain and this hasn't helped you much. But there's still more for you to see before I go."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And now... Chapter 4!**

**Some people seemed to be getting a little sad with the direction the story was taking, so I decided to add a happy chapter to make up for it. Well, not happy exactly. More like bittersweet. Anyway, this ended up being my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thanks to all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

**Credit goes to the best people in the world, aka the creators of Glee.**

"Where... are we?" Blaine looked around in admiration at the posh décor of what appeared to be a loft in SoHo.

"Just watch." Teen Angel assured him. "This would have been your future if you had never cheated on Kurt."

"Wha-" Blaine started, but was unable to finish his thought, as he was interrupted by the door opening. Inside stepped Kurt, carrying a very stylish duffel bag.

Blaine couldn't breathe. He was gorgeous. His clothes were more toned down than he was used to- slightly oversized black cable knit sweater, light gray leggings (after all, if any guy could pull off leggings, it was Kurt) and a pair of knee high, fur lined black boots covered in buckles. He looked tired, but happy.

"Blaine?" Future Kurt called as he walked inside, setting down his duffel. "Blaine, I'm home!"

"Kurt?" Future Blaine came running out into the front room, and upon seeing that it was in fact Kurt, engulfed his boyfriend in a gigantic bear hug, lifting him off the ground and twirling him around. "I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow!"

Kurt giggled, charmed by Blaine's adorable reaction to his homecoming. "I got an earlier flight. I wanted to surprise you."

Blaine grinned from ear to ear, looping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him close. "It worked." he said, kissing him passionately. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Kurt told him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and resting his head on his shoulder. "You have no idea how stressed I've been without you."

"Aw, seems like someone's a little tired." Blaine said, rubbing circles into his boyfriend's back and shoulders. "Come on, I'll carry you to bed."

Before Kurt could say no or do anything to stop him, Future Blaine swept him off of his feet and carried him into their bedroom, with Real Blaine and Teen Angel Blaine trailing behind them.

"Better?" Future Blaine asked. He was sitting on the king sized bed, leaning against the headboard. Kurt sat between his legs with his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, his head resting on his chest.

"Mhmm." Kurt sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and snuggling up to him a little more.

"Good." Blaine lovingly kissed the top of his head. "So tell me about your trip. How was Paris?"

"The city itself was amazing. The work, however..." his voice trailed off as his opened his shiny blue eyes and looked up into those gorgeous hazel ones. "Well, let's just say I'm glad you weren't there to see me freaking out the entire week. The show turned out beautifully though. I have to say, I think this is one of my favorite lines."

Blaine smiled. "You say that every time you design something new."

"Well, I just keep getting better!" Kurt laughed. "Enough about me, though, how was your week? Rehearsals go okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine said happily. "It really seems like the show's gonna turn out great. I'm getting a little nervous, though, it's my first big part..."

"Oh, don't be." Kurt interrupted, kissing him on the cheek. "You were born to be on Broadway."

"Thanks, baby." Blaine pulled him closer. As he did so, he caught sight of the Tiffany's box on his bedside table that he had planned on hiding before Kurt's return. That he had not expected to happen today. Real Blaine could easily read Future Blaine's thoughts from the look on his face. _Crap. Please don't let him notice._

Unfortunately, Kurt, at any point in his life- past present or future- was not one to let a Tiffany's box go unnoticed.

"Hey," he said, reaching over and grabbing the box off the table, "what's this?"

"N-nothing!" Blaine stammered, snatching the box away from him. "It's nothing. Don't look at it."

"Blaine..." Kurt looked at him, surprised. "Why are you being so secretive?" He smiled, prying the box out of his hands. "What did you do, buy a gift for your mom and not want me to get jealous?"

"No," Blaine spoke carefully, "but-"

He gave up on trying to find the right words when Kurt opened the box, looked inside, and then stared back up at him, his expression a mixture of confusion, guilt, and joy. "What is this?" he asked quietly.

Blaine sighed, taking the box back and shutting it gently. "I wanted to surprise you when you got home tomorrow." he said, looking down sheepishly. "But I guess now that you've seen it, now is as good a time as any."

"Kurt," he began, taking his boyfriend's face in his hands and stroking the skin of his soft, porcelain cheek with his thumb. "I've known since the day we met on the staircase at Dalton that you were something special. Something just drew me to you, even though I didn't know you at all, and that something told me you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Kurt smiled, his eyes beginning to water.

"I can't even describe how I felt after I kissed you for the first time. It was like it was something that I'd needed to do all my life. I felt... complete. You meant everything to me back then, Kurt, and nothing's changed. You're my soulmate, my entire world, and I love you with all my heart. So that's why I wanted to ask you..." Blaine pulled Kurt so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed before climbing off himself, getting down on one knee in front of him.

"Kurt Hummel..." he opened the box and presented it.

"Yes?" Kurt breathed, his voice shaky.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt replied, his voice catching in his throat.

Blaine looked a bit nervous that he hadn't immediately said yes. "Um." he said, turning his gaze away and blushing. "I know 21 is a little young to get married, so I'd understand-"

Kurt shushed him, placing his finger gently over his boyfriend's lips and gazing down at him, the happiest look ever on his face. "Blaine," he picked up where he'd left off, his voice still breathy and trembling. "Of _course _I'll marry you."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and a look of pure joy washed over his face as he slid the engagement ring onto his new fiancé's finger, who did not hesitate to tackle him to the ground and smother him with kisses.

"Isn't it beautiful?" sighed Teen Angel Blaine, watching the happy couple cuddle and kiss and giggle and whisper sweet nothings into each others' ears.

"Yeah." Real Blaine looked and sounded extremely bitter. "However, I don't understand why you thought this would make me feel better. This isn't my future anymore."

"No, not at the moment. But the future changes as you change. You don't know what could happen to you and Kurt in the future. Don't give up on him."

"I'm not the one giving up." Blaine choked. "He is. In case you forgot, he's the one who walked away from me."

"And you're the one who cheated on him. You can't blame him for being hurt. In fact, if I remember correctly, you went all Whitney Houston on his ass just for texting another guy."

"I know." Blaine muttered, embarrassed. "You think I don't realize how big of a hypocrite I am? If I were Kurt, I wouldn't forgive me. Everything just seems so... hopeless right now."

Teen Angel nodded. "I see that you're upset, but-"

"No." Blaine cut him off. "Don't. Look, I guess appreciate what you're trying to do here, but don't. I don't take my wish back. I still wish I'd never kissed him. Everything hurts too much, and you've only made it worse."

"Fine." Teen Angel sighed. "Okay. I'll make you a deal."

Blaine turned to him, interested.

Teen Angel continued. "I'll make it so that you and Kurt never kissed. All the pain will go away, you won't remember a thing."

"Oh, yes!" Blaine begged, relieved. "Yes, please! Please, take it all away."

"But." Teen Angel said. "On one condition. You let me show you one more thing. I'll show you, and then if you still want it, I'll grant your wish."

Blaine nodded, sure he was ready for whatever Teen Angel had to show him.

Flash.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well... here we are. Last chapter. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been supportive of this story. It was my first fanfiction ever and the response that I've gotten has made me want to keep writing. **

**I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations. I definitely consider this a happy ending. **

**Thanks again for all of the support, I really appreciate it so so much.**

**I don't own Glee. If I did Klaine would still be together and this fic would be rendered utterly pointless.**

**PS: Don't forget to review!**

**PPS: Enjoy!**

"And what scenario is this?" Blaine grumbled, now finding himself seated next to Teen Angel in an airplane.

"No scenario." Teen Angel replied easily. "Just reality. Turn around."

Blaine obeyed and turned around in his seat, finding that Kurt and Rachel were seated behind them. Rachel's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt's shoulder rested on top of Rachel's head, their arms intertwined. Both of them had red, puffy eyes, and both of them looked exhausted.

It killed Blaine to see Kurt looking this way. It killed him even more knowing that he was the cause of it. It had been hard for him to see Kurt in every scenario that Teen Angel had shown him, but seeing Kurt like this was by far the hardest. Because this wasn't Past Kurt, this wasn't Future Kurt, this wasn't some time-warped, alternate universe version of Kurt, this was just... Kurt. Sweet, beautiful, heartbroken Kurt. The boy he loved more than anything in the world, who he had hurt. And he would never forgive himself.

"Oh." Blaine said, unsure of what else to say. Nothing was happening. "They're not spending the weekend in Lima?"

"They were going to, originally" Teen Angel answered "But after Rachel talked to Finn and Kurt talked to you, the last thing they wanted to do was stick around. They booked a last minute flight back to New York."

Blaine stared at them expectantly for a few moments before turning back to Teen Angel. "Um. They're not doing anything."

Teen Angel sighed as he leaned back in his seat, turning his attention to the window. "Be patient."

Blaine was about to ask Teen Angel why he couldn't just fast forward a little until there was something for him to watch, when he was interrupted by a sniffle. He turned back around, realizing the sniffle had come from Kurt.

"Oh, honey." Rachel said, moving her head off of Kurt's shoulder and patting his hand soothingly. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath and let his head fall back into his seat. "Yeah." He breathed, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I can't stop. I'm sorry I made you come tonight Rachel, you were right. This was a mistake. I just... I thought if I saw him again I'd be able to get some closure. But all it did was make things worse."

"Don't be sorry." Rachel told him. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't think seeing Finn again might help me get through this breakup." She leaned to the side, putting her head back on Kurt's shoulder. "Breakups suck." She mumbled.

Kurt laughed hollowly. "They sure do." He mumbled back, turning to look out the window. "Especially when you get cheated on."

Rachel just nodded, even though Kurt wasn't looking in her direction, and for a minute they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think..." Rachel started cautiously, breaking the silence, "...Do you think you'll ever get back together?" She glanced at his face, hoping she wouldn't get a bad reaction.

Blaine found himself needing something to hold onto and gripped the back of his seat.

Kurt just sighed. "I honestly have no idea." He said, turning back to Rachel. "I mean, I still love him. I'll always love him. Hell, he was my first love. No one can ever take his place."

Rachel nodded and looked at him expectantly, knowing he had more to say. "But..." he continued shakily "...But he _cheated _on me. _Blaine. Cheated _on me."

Blaine winced.

"The guy who stood up to Karofsky for me, who helped me fit in at Dalton, who _transferred schools_ to be with me... Cheated on me. I can honestly say, if you asked me last year what could possibly break me and him up, this never would've crossed my mind. And now, well... Everything's changed. Sure, he's still the guy that did all those amazing things, but he's also the guy that I can't trust anymore. I-I can't just take him back, Rachel. I know he's sorry, he's said it a million times. And I believe him. But it's going to be a long, _long_ time before I let myself be that vulnerable with him again."

Rachel nodded again, completely understanding.

"So... I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He half-smiled. "I love him, and I want to be with him more than anything in the world. So if he's willing to put in the time and effort to gain my trust back, then... Yes. Yes, I'd like to get back together."

Rachel smiled.

Blaine hadn't been aware that he'd been crying until a happy sob escaped him upon hearing this.

Flash.

"Did you hear that?!" Blaine flopped backwards onto his bed, elated. "He loves me! He still loves me! We still have a chance!"

"Yes, well." Teen Angel said. "You've held up your end of the deal. Time for me to hold up mine."

Blaine rolled back off of his bed, standing up beside Teen Angel. "What do you mean?"

"Your wish. That you and Kurt never kissed...?"

"What, no, I-"

But before he knew it, Teen Angel was grabbing his arm, his eyes were closing and his whole relationship with Kurt flashed before his eyes.

Their meeting on the staircase at Dalton. Taking Kurt to the Warbler performance, gazing into his eyes as he sang Teenage Dream. Driving all the way to McKinley to talk to Karofsky after he kissed Kurt. Kurt's transfer to Dalton, their flirty duets, their first kiss. And their second kiss. And their third and their fourth, all of their kisses. Junior prom. Dancing with Kurt after Karofsky ran out on their Prom King and Queen Dance. Blaine's transfer to McKinley. How Kurt had been so supportive when he got the lead in West Side Story, even though Kurt would've died to play Tony. Their first time. Kurt fussing over him after his eye surgery, a result of the Michael Jackson slushie incident. Senior prom, the first time Kurt saw him without hair gel and didn't totally freak out. He saw all those things and more, ending with what Kurt had said tonight.

"_I love him, and I want to be with him more than anything in the world. So if he's willing to put in the time and effort to gain my trust back, then... Yes. Yes, I'd like to get back together."_

"No!" Blaine wrestled away from Teen Angel's grasp, "No, no, please, I want to keep it! I take it back, you were right, I was wrong, please! Let me keep it!"

Blaine opened his eyes and found himself alone in his bedroom. Teen Angel was nowhere to be seen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaine crawled underneath his covers and, for the first time since he'd cheated on Kurt, fell into a deep, dreamy sleep.

He dreamed about Kurt.


End file.
